Fireball
by TigerVespa
Summary: Fashion model and wilderness adventurer. Stunning beauty and reckless risk-taker. Unhindered by common society yet tied by love to one man. This is the story of Lily Potter, and how she defined herself instead of letting her family define her.


**A/N: The song is "Head Over Heels" by ABBA. Please read and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is J.K. Rowling's, and I am not - nor will I ever be - her.**

_I have a very good friend  
The kind of girl who likes to follow a trend  
She has a personal style / Some people like it, others tend to go wild_

I once knew a girl years ago who was unlike anyone I'd ever met. She was vivacious, loved breaking rules, couldn't care less about social hierarchy, and was absolutely stunning. This girl was the only person in all of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that could destroy a whole floor of classrooms (apparently Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes fireworks don't mix well with amortentia) and only get two weeks of detention. Of course, she wasn't ever actually formally charged with destroying the third floor, everyone just knew it was her. This girl was hell on wheels, and her seven years spent at Hogwarts were marked by the most pranks done in one student's stint at the school. Who is this bigger-than-life person, you may ask? Her name is Lily Luna Potter, a girl who was famous since she began life as an embryo, and who has mighty pranksters on both sides of her family – Fred and George Weasley are her uncles, and the infamous James Potter is her grandfather. Some people might have let these famous relatives define them, but not Lily Potter. No, she began her stay at Hogwarts with a bang (literally) – she accidentally blew up the Hogwarts Expresses bathrooms when she put a dung-bomb in the toilet and then dropped in a whole deck of Exploding Snap cards. A brilliant witch, she never let anyone control her or make her feel inferior. Anyone who ever had the luck to meet Lily never forgot her, not just because of her famous parentage, but also because of who she herself was.  
_  
You hear her voice everywhere  
Taking the chair  
_  
During mine and Lily's time at Hogwarts you couldn't go even a day without hearing her mischievous laugh echoing down a corridor, normally followed by some kind of explosion or high-pitched scream of terror. Even in the classroom Lily found a way to speak up every day. The only time she was silent was when she was planning some kind of prank, and even then she would randomly chuckle to herself, dreaming of the chaos that would ensue after she'd done her mischief-making.

_She's a leading lady  
And with no trace of hesitation she keeps going_

Lily was the first person to ever climb the **outside** of the Astronomy Tower, and by the time she got to the top the whole school was outside on the grounds, watching with bated breath as she clambered up the last few feet then hopped nimbly over the railing. She didn't even get in trouble for that stunt; the Professors all agreed that it was so impressive a feat that she shouldn't be given detention. However, the Astronomy Tower is now part of the route taken by Prefects when they go on rounds. She never paused to think or consider the consequences of any of her actions, nor did she repeat any of her pranks in all seven years at Hogwarts; every single time it was something new.

_Head over heels / Breaking her way  
Pushing through unknown jungles every day  
She's a girl with a taste for the world_

After we all graduated, Lily said that she was going to travel the world and spread the wonders of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. She said she was going to go to Africa and play with lions. Then again, she also said she was going to fly to the moon on a broomstick, and we all know that's impossible. It was common knowledge that her aunt Fleur Weasley and her cousin Victoire wanted her to move to Paris and be a model for their fashion line, _Élégance_, and for a while that's what she did. However, like everything Lily Potter did, she added her own twist to modeling. First of all, she refused to do modeling in a studio – it all had to be outside. Second, she would never model anything that could be mistaken for lingerie – it all had to be either formal wear or day-to-day clothing. And for each month that she modeled, she had a month off. So one month she'd appear on the cover of _La Mode Française_ and the next month you'd hear of her trekking through the jungles of South America or playing with dragons on the reserve in Romania. Lily was someone who was just as comfortable in high heels and a silk dress as in khaki shorts and hiking boots. She redefined fashion for young witches – they no longer thought that being interested in the outdoors qualified you as weird or unfashionable, because Lily Potter was both a successful model and an intense adventurer who enjoyed being in the middle of nowhere for weeks on end, living off the land.  
_  
Head over heels _

_Setting the pace  
Running the gauntlet in a whirl of lace  
She's extreme, if you know what I mean_

Lily Potter loved being in the wild, and she loved being the center of attention, but wherever she was she was never alone. Always beside her whether on a mountaintop or the red carpet was a tall, handsome, blonde man. He balanced Lily out, and had done so since they were both born. Lysander Scamander was born two months, six days, thirty four minutes before Lily Potter was. As children growing up in the huge family/almost family of Weasleys, Potters, and assorted family friends, Lily and Xander were inseparable, and when they both went off to Hogwarts nothing changed. Lily continued to be the wild child, and Xander continued to be both her partner in crime and the one person who could calm her down when she was furious. Nothing was more terrifying than Lily Potter in a strop – she'd once put a boy in St. Mungo's for two weeks. But Lysander never cringed, even when Lily screamed her lungs out, he just stood there calmly and let her yell, then pulled her into a hug and held her as she deflated.

_Her man is one I admire  
He's so courageous but he's constantly tired_

To see them together was a privilege, and to watch them grow from childhood friends into lifelong companions was something I'll never forget. No one knew quite when romance blossomed between them, but from the moment they both hit puberty everyone knew that it'd eventually happen. As Lily swung between extremes Lysander followed along, always there, always constant, like an ancient oak that never moves no matter how hard the wind might push. He was content to stay in the background; the white to her red, the rock to her rapids, the constant variable in her ever-changing life.  
_  
Each time when he speaks his mind  
She pats his head and says, That's all very fine  
Exert that will of your own _

_When you're alone _

_Now we'd better hurry  
_  
Wherever Lily Potter is now, I know that Lysander Scamander is there by her side and will be until the day they both die, for neither can exist without the other. As long as Lily travels the world and spreads the wonders of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, I know that the world will be a brighter place. Every other month she appears in the magazines at one magnificent party or another, and the next month there's rumors of her being in Australia, or the Swiss Alps, or the Canadian Yukon. I wish that I still knew her, because I'm sure that she has hundreds of stories to tell that seem other-worldly but are actually true. I wish I still knew the fireball that provided daily entertainment during our time at Hogwarts. I wish I, Hugo Weasley, still knew my cousin.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! This is just a short story I wrote a while ago, but its not like my other stuff and I thought it worth posting. Hope you enjoyed it, and I would love to hear what you thought!**


End file.
